


Memories

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Memories, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Created for [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/)'s prompt _Dewees/Gerard, red, just like old times_ in the comm [bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> This got a little more melancholy than I'd planned.


End file.
